Solar Snake
The Solar Snake (formerly called the Sun Snake) is a large, rare dragon of the Strike Class. It is described as one of the biggest and stealthiest dragons to date. Currently, four specimens are known to appear in the series; Sun, Flare, Blaze, and (a silver-colored variant) Sirius A. General Information Appearance Solar Snakes are furry dragons that are typically bright golden-yellow or orange in color (though Sirius is a silvery-white). Hence their species-name, they have a serpentine-build which strongly resembles that of an Eastern-type (most notably Chinese) dragon, one of the most prominent features is the lack of wings. They also have pointed ears that have have dark rimmed-edges, along with other common facial features such as loose cheek-fur and elongated snouts. When growing up, Solar Snakes gain traits such as bushy eyebrows, and a long sleek body overall. Instead of normal spines, these dragons have soft flame-like fur running along their backs, reminiscent to that of a Venusian Dragonesses. Their claws & underbelly are darker compared to their normal fur-pelt, and they also have long tails with leaf-like tufts sticking out. While most dragons of the Strike Class are quite small in size, the Solar Snake is unusually large for a species in that class. This dragon is strong in shape, as well as incredibly fast and stealthy, despite its size. 'Abilities' Hydrogen/Helium-Fused Fire Breath While not actually the ordinary type of fire, Solar Snakes breathe what is notably considered a hot, and bright chemical combustion that can reach up to an incredibly-high temperature. This "fire" doesn't require oxygen, and instead goes through a process of nuclear fusion, where tons of hydrogen and helium particles convert together in order to make the flame. It releases a lot of energy and gas, in which makes the Solar Snake's fire hot & bright enough to melt down the toughest metals, as well as illuminate seemingly pitch-black areas, respectively. According to the 7th season of the series, a victim who is directly hit by a Solar Snake's flame could end-up being exposed to radiation. Blinding Effect Solar Snakes have the power to temporarily blind their adversaries by "turning their bodies completely white", creating an extremely bright flash. Closing one's eyes is the best known way to counter this. Younger Solar Snakes can only create short flashes of light, and are essentially used as distractions or to catch needed attention (until these dragons grown older). Speed & Stealth Like most dragons in the Strike Class, the Solar Snake is sleek and has amazing speed as well as decent stealth, despite how its large size may differ. The dragon is very maneuverable in motion and swift on its feet, especially when hiding. In the 1st season's final episode, The Galactic Empire, Sun demonstrates her ability to fly (even though these dragons do not bear wings). Solar Snakes are indeed, fast and graceful fliers. Strength & Endurance Solar Snakes are strong, well-built, and durable dragons. They are often said to be 'masters of combat', as some flashbacks revealed there have been Solar Snakes (most prominently, Flare) who once fought off numerous enemies to save the lives of others. The art of Dragon Kata also known to give Solar Snakes a greater potential, as most notable members of this species currently train at the highest ranks (with the exception of Blaze). Sirius A of course, tends to exaggerate the potential of this dragon's remarkable strength, since he's easily more stockily-built than a usual Solar Snake. Intelligence Among some fastest and strongest dragons, the Solar Snake is also one of the smartest to exist. Perhaps their intelligence is high enough to seemingly rival that of a Neptunian Serpent, the smartest (and most intellectual) of out all the dragons. Weaknesses Blinding Reflector Using something that bounces off light, such as a mirror, can help defend from Solar Snake's blinding-power. In fact, the dragon could possibly sustain the risk of temporarily blinding itself. 'Behavior & Taming' When not typically interacting with people or other animals, the Solar Snake remains as one of the most sapient dragon-breeds. When successfully tamed, the dragon remains docile and loyal, doing its best to help keep situations in order. Yet at a young age, Solar Snakes tend to behave and perceive things differently. They are at first quick to learn about hunting their prey, fighting to protect themselves, and are even eager to fly, although they are occasionally reminded that they can be taught how to do advanced abilities when they get older. When aging all the way up to an elder-dragon, like Flare, Solar Snakes know their responsibilities and are openly aware to any insecurities that may trouble those around them. They often have a habit of thinking precisely before acting. Blaze is an odd example of this; Despite him being young, he is quite mature for his age and sets himself as a role-model for others in need of help. Solar Snakes are very hard to tame, as with every other Strike Class dragon. They are normally silent creatures who often seek no grudge or threat upon their first interaction with people. However, they will perceive any type weapon as a dangerous threat. While infant Solar Snakes have the potential to be raised and tamed well-easy, adults would rather take a longer time. Offering the dragon its preferred food (like fish or meat), for example, is considered a decent head-start for taming a Solar Snake. Official Descriptions Book of Solar System Dragons'' (1st Original Book)' ''"The Sun Snake is what gives life to everyone. Sometimes, it can easily catch itself on fire. However, this dragon will burn anything its touches. It is quite hard to tame, due to its high danger-level." '''''Book of Dragons 2.0 "Known as the 'motherly master of all dragons representing the things within the Solar System', the Sun Snake is know for giving life to many other species, including its own kind. This creature is one of the greatest and most powerful dragons around." Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "The Sun Snake is considered a fiery yet wise dragon, inspired by the bright sun we all know. While it doesn't have too many special abilities like those of a god or goddess, it is very graceful, strong, and also quite stealthy for being a large dragon." Gallery Blaze.jpeg|Blaze Strike Class.png|The Sun Snake is classified in the Strike Class Trivia * The Solar Snake is the first star-type dragon to be created. * In both the 1st & 2nd dragon-books, the Solar Snake is stated (explicitly) to have the power of "giving life to any organism". This was confirmed false for both the original movie, and the series, as Sun & Flare were not intended to have capabilities to the point where they feel akin to those of fictional deities. * The Solar Snake in fact, is one of the few dragons that is very likely to have a breath-weapon hotter than that of a Venusian Dragoness (despite this species' description stating otherwise). This is very close towards being confirmed, as the Sun's temperature is about over 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, easily exceeding to whereas Venus only reaches a temperature of about over 860 degrees. * In the first Book of Dragons, the Solar Snake was said to have hydrogen/helium particles fusing together inside its body to make-up its fire. This info was later modified by its early 2014-development, as the dragon would actually burn down on itself easily (realistically). Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Star Dragons